Black Byakugan
by Idyllicdream
Summary: Despite being chosen as his future wife by the elders, Hyuga Hitomi has an uncanny history, which makes her difficult for even a prodigy like him. Not only that, she and Neji will have to cooperate if they are to survive their missions and the Junin exam together.
1. Chapter 1: To break a news

Chapter 1

"Neji, there's an urgent matter I must discuss with you."

The young Hyuga prodigy looked up at his uncle with a calm and thoughtful face.

Hyashi Hyuga was the current head of the most prestigious clan in the Hidden Leaf Village. He must also be a busy man. And while they had been on a much better term in recent years, the times when they could talk had been rare.

Neji was intrigued.

"Yes, Hyashi-sama."

.

.

.

"Come. It may be better for us to talk in a more proper setting." – Hyashi turned and walked away with his hands tucked in his sleeves, expecting his nephew to follow.

Neji went without question. It must be an important business related to the clan. Nothing else would explain the serious complexion the head of clan wore.

But then, could it be related to Hinata-sama? Neji wondered. His mind traced back to the last time he met his shy cousin, and realized it was only yesterday. Hinata seemed fine. Nothing grave should have happened to her.

Neji could only make guesses as he was lead to Hyashi's private office. There he was beckoned to sit on a tatami mat, directly face-to-face with the head of the Hyuga.

Neji took his seat quietly, eyes not missing a single of the senior man's movements and expressions, before the door slid shut behind him

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note.<p>

Thank you for showing interest in this story :) As you know, this story features Neji as the main character and hero. Personally, I find (*SPOILERS) Neji's death one of the most needless deaths in anime and manga history. It broke fans' hearts all across the world. Moreover, it seems that Kishimoto-sensei did it simply for the sake of having more character deaths. I wanted to see more Neji, that's why this story is born.


	2. Chapter 2: Team Gai is worried

Chapter 2

"You're late, Neji." - Lee exclaimed indignantly when his teammate finally arrived at their designated spot.

"I'm sorry. It couldn't be helped, I had something to attend to." – Neji replied shortly.

"Ha, but that's no excuse to keep your team waiting." – Rock Lee huffed sulkily. "A real gentleman arrives on time regardless of his personal goings."

"Enough, Lee. I'm sure Neji has his reasons." – Ten ten interrupted their argument.

"Why do you side with him, Ten ten? When he's _31_ _minutes_ late. What kind of punctuality is _that_?" – Lee looked at her with a puppy hurt look in his eyes.

Ten ten could only sigh.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Neji, are you okay? You seem out of it even during training." – Ten ten asked with concern.

Neji stole a glance at his teammate before focusing his eyes ahead again.

"I'm fine."

"I noticed it as well. You weren't concentrating enough during our training today. Such negligence is rare coming from you, Neji." – Might Gai joined in with equal responsibility.

"If your attention is going to drift like that, I am going to beat you one day really soon." – Lee laughed jokingly.

"Neji, you sure you're not sick?"

Neji shrugged off his teammates' worry immediately.

"I am not sick, most certainly. However, it is true that I do not feel very well. If you'll excuse me, I must return home early today."

"Do you want us to go with you?" – Ten ten offered.

"No. I can manage myself back home at least."

"…"

"Neji's awfully aloof today." – Ten ten remarked.

"He sure is. I wonder what happened to him." – Lee said thoughtfully.

"He doesn't seem to want us to interfere though."

"As his teammates, I believe it is our responsibility to help Neji through whatever's bothering him." – Rock Lee declared with much determination.

"No, Lee. Leave the boy alone." – Gai said sternly, deterring his students from their obvious intention. "I've seen that look on his face before. He needs his time and solitude to solve what's troubling him."

"But sensei-"

"No buts, you two. If Neji feels there is something he's not ready to share, we must not in any way force him to." – Gai dismissed their protest with an uncharacteristic amount of serious in his voice.

His words finally quieted his students.

But even if he said that, Gai was worried about his pupil, too. He made a very clear mental promise with himself to find out as much as possible later from Lady Tsunade. It troubled him to see Neji troubled so much.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I sincerely hope I did not make Lee, Ten ten and Gai OOC in this chapter. They are particular challenging for me to construct, but I nevertheless welcome the experience very much.

From the summary, you could probably figure that this fic is _not_ Neji x TenTen. I don't harbour any special animosity towards that ship, it is just that I've never felt any chemistry between those two, other than that of teammates who are on good terms. Please don't hate me for this.

Thank you for showing interest in this story. I plan to update it as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride of one's destiny

Chapter 3

_Neji, I want you to return immediately after you're finished training with your teammates._

The words echoed in the young prodigy's head as he sauntered home. They belonged to his uncle, Hyashi Hyuga, his clan's head and leader, but they weren't the only words in his mind.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**(Flashback)**

**"Neji, it did not escape my notice that you turned 18 a few days ago." – his uncle coughed subtly.**

**Neji wondered at the particular choice of words on Hyashi's behalf. Certainly, it had been his 18th birthday exactly 4 days ago. His friends and teammates had thrown him a spectacular party(one that might just be too noisy for Neji's taste, but he appreciated it nonetheless) Even his uncle and cousin Hanabi had attended, and it was a most cheerful event for everyone.**

**"Neji, as it is, you are now officially at a marriageable age." - the head of clan looked long and hard at his brother's son.**

**Neji tensed immensely.**

**_So this is what it's about…_**

**He always knew that one day this moment would come.**

**"You are correct, Hyashi-sama." – he replied.**

**Hyashi nodded, his eyes were grim and set, but they were also sad.**

**"The council of Hyuga elders have chosen a bride for you, and you are to receive her this evening." – his tone contained more emphasis now. – "She is, needless to say, also one of our clan members. A chunin level kunoichi, she is to return to the village from external ninja training some time around noon. She will be ready by the eventide."**

**Neji almost did not pay attention to the particular information about the person, woman he was to spend the rest of his life with. It wasn't that he did not care, he only found it hard to focus.**

**It was traditional for members of the Hyuga branch family to have their marriage partner decided for them by elder members of the clan. From a very young age, perhaps as young as 7 or 8, each boy and girl would be assigned another child (who, again, would be another member of the brach family, never the main) whom they would one day marry. The boy and girl would get to know each other from their childhood days so they may be get along better when they were finally old enough to wed.**

**Neji had grown up never meeting, or heard of mention of his future bride. A girl was never assigned to him. Most likely it was due to his uncle's influence, who would have wanted him to receive the same treatment as a main family member (or as equal as can be allowed). This tradition had never applied to the main family after all.**

**A long silence blanketed them, until Hyashi's voice finally broke it.**

**"Neji, I will now say this to you no longer as the head of the Hyuga clan, but as your uncle." – he met Neji's eyes evenly. – "Since your father passed away in line of duty, I have done everything within my power to ensure you are happy and protected. I could not say that I have done very well, but at least, I hope my efforts have reached you."**

**He paused slightly, his eyes were now gentle and there was now love.**

**"I have tried to reason with the elders to postpone your bride's selection in hopes that I could give you more choice in the matter." – he seemed to want to look away briefly. – "But I have failed. The elders would not change their minds anymore. I could not ask you to forgive me, nephew."**

**Neji could only looked on his uncle as he felt the man's earnest remorse for his inability to change this course of future.**

**It dawned on him now that despite not being able to defy the Hyuga elders' orders, there was still something perhaps he could do. Of course he would not just blindly accept his fate as it was handed out for him. If he had any control over his own destiny, now was the time to prove it.**

**It wasn't a matter of discontentment, but a matter of his own cherished beliefs and ideals.**

**A marriage arrangement of this sort was often settled upon by a mixture of both the pair's respective parents and a judgment of compatibility from the elders. Outright disobedience to the elders' orders would mean treason to the clan.**

**However…Between him and the girl's parents, he should be able to convince them to null the agreement.**

**In the mean time, he would meet with his 'fiancée' and get to know her a bit at least.**

**"Please do not be worried, Hyashi-sama. I shall meet with the kunoichi whom I have been betrothed to and speak to her." – he met his uncle's eyes to convey his true determination. – "I have no intention to break the orders given to me by the esteemed Hyuga elders."**

**A gleam of pride swirled in Hyashi's pale eyes.**

**"From my brother, it seems you have inherited his perpetual stubbornness. But you are still my brother's precious son… I am very proud of you, child."**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

I hope I have explained the Hyuga wedding tradition well (which of course I made up entirely, because this is a fanfiction)

*Lines in _italics_ indicate a character's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: First sight

Chapter 4

A shadow seemed to have passed over Hyuga Hyashi's face, making him even grimmer than he would often appear.

Of course, this had not escaped his nephew's notice.

"Wait here. Come in only after you have been beckoned." – he instructed.

Neji complied and watched as Hyashi's back disappear at the end of the corridor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Neji stood before the door in a slightest moment of hesitation.

However, he quickly recovered himself. He was a proud member of the Hyuga clan and did not fear such things.

He slid open the door with his usual grace, to reveal the private meeting chamber of the Hyuga clan.

Neji was sure there sat many elite and elderly members of the clan waiting, but somehow his eyes instantly found the person he was looking for – the only person standing in the room.

She spun around with a whirl of dark hair, and their eyes, her dark eyes and his white, in a moment, connected.


End file.
